


Thank You for Leading Me to Him

by WaywardFairchild



Series: Thank You... [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Hurt Harry Osborn, M/M, Protective Peter Parker, Red String of Fate, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Harry and Peter never understood the red string of fate that tied them together when they were younger. It was just something there for the two of them.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Series: Thank You... [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847989
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Thank You for Leading Me to Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilacsAndLilies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacsAndLilies/gifts).



Peter and Harry had always been confused on why there was a red string connecting them. They had asked Peter’s mom and Harry’s mom when they were younger but the adults just told them that they would tell them when they were older. The two didn’t understand. Not for a long time. As time passed though the two got pulled apart as Peter’s parents died and Harry’s mother died, the two went their own ways but the string of fate kept them together. They could always tell if the other was upset by how the string vibrated. The more it moved the more upset the other was. Peter was the first one to realize what the string meant as he looked it up to find that it was a soulmate connection. Peter didn’t know if he should celebrate or feel sorry that Harry was now strapped down to him. Harry could have done much better than Peter. When Harry found out he was ecstatic, Peter was his knight in shining armour. His protector in a way. He would do anything for Peter. He just wanted to see him happy and safe. Not that Harry was. Well not when he was in New York. 

When Ben died, Harry could feel the anger and pain from Peter. Harry had been confused until he saw it on the news. Ben Parker passed and his soulmate wanted revenge. After a while that pain left and Harry knew that Peter was doing better. Peter knew when Harry was in New York after a while. The string would vibrate and he could sense in a way that Harry was frightened. Peter always worried about Harry when he knew he was in New York. He had almost gone and found the other boy but stopped himself. He knew he couldn’t see Harry. Norman Osborn allowed no one to see his son. Even if he claimed he was Harry’s soulmate nothing would change. Peter knew that much. He had tried it once only to be told to talk to someone else because Norman Osborn didn’t believe in soulmate bonds. 

It was one night when he was patrolling in New York and worried about Harry that he realized the string was directly below him. He looked down as a pair of hazel eyes looked up at him blinking for a bit before realizing who they were staring at. Peter moved to the alley close by and waited to see if he came but he didn’t. Peter didn’t know if he could or not so he swung off to find his clothes before retracing his steps hoping that he could talk to Harry. He saw the boy sitting at a cafe waiting. Peter went in and sat across from him smiling as if they had seen each other recently instead of years ago when they were just young naive children and saw the world in black and white instead of the shade of greys that it actually was in. 

“How are you doing?” Peter asked. 

“Fine I guess,” Harry said. He seemed to be looking at Peter waiting for an explanation.

“So I guess you found out,” Peter said. Harry rolled his eyes.

“It is not like we have seen each other since I got back or any of the times I came back. Peter grabbed Harry’s hand with the string in his hand where the string was attached to his hand. Peter held it close as if the string would attach at any minute. 

“I know, but I still have been thinking about you during all of this,” Peter said. Peter let go and grabbed a napkin and Harry’s pen and wrote down his number handing it to Harry. 

“Why would you give me your number?” Harry asked.

“Because I can and I know that you have been dealing with something whenever you are in New York so if you need to escape, call me,” Peter said. Harry nodded as his cheeks reddened. Peter left wishing that he didn’t.

~

It took a week before Harry called Peter in tears. Peter told the other boy to come to his apartment and Peter pulled him into a hug before shutting the door when he arrived. Peter carried him to his room and laid down on his bed holding Harry as if he was the only person in the world. Harry didn’t say anything but just cried. Peter didn’t ask knowing that Peter was there for him. Harry fell asleep in Peter’s arms and Peter wondered why someone could hurt someone as precious as Harry. He could see the bruises that were on the other boy’s skin. May got home and saw Peter and Harry asleep. She was surprised at first but she saw how they held one of their hands together and she knew then that her boy had found his soulmate. His other half. May smiled as she left the door cracked before heading to bed knowing the boys would be alright based on how they were sleeping. 

~

Peter woke before Harry so he was able to watch him as he woke up. The other boy slowly opened his eyes only to quickly close them. Peter kissed his cheek which caused the other boy to mutter about being too early for life. 

“You know part of being Spider-Man means I have enhanced hearing,” Peter said.

“I know,” Harry said, opening his eyes and smiling.

“Hey,” Peter said.

“Peter, can I maybe stay here for a bit?” Harry asked.

“Of course, Dear,” May answered as both boys jumped. She laughed as her nephew blushed. “I just made breakfast so you both have something to eat before I’m gone for the day. Try to stay out of trouble today.” May left as the two looked at each other and laughed before going to eat breakfast and watch cheesy movies. Peter holding on to Harry as the two laid on the couch. 

~

It was in the news three days later that Norman Osborn was under investigation. The public didn’t know where Harry Osborn was though and Peter was glad as they walked into a cafe to meet with a social worker about his father’s case. 

“You are seventeen but we may be able to work off the allegations and the bond that you mentioned,” the social worker said. Peter nodded as Harry looked at him and smiled. 

“Would me helping with the case help us with getting me emancipated?” Harry asked. The social worker looked at him confused, but said it would. As they left Peter thanked her as he led Harry out to his favorite Thai place as the two ordered and enjoyed it just being the two of them. Peter couldn’t wait until Harry was free but for now everything seemed perfect enough. 


End file.
